Teenage Werewolf Lifes
by moonygirl14
Summary: Remus J Lupin is proving with his diary that being a werewolf is harder then you think, but being a TEENAGE werewolf is much much harder!
1. first year

Dear diary,

Hey, I'm Remus John Lupin. I'm at my first year of Hogwarts, and it's not so easy, at all. I like to read, it's kind of my only hobby. But it's enough for me, because the books are my place to escape from reality to a fantasy world, were the dragons rules and the elf's ride on them. You must think 'Wow, this kid think he have problems when he's just 11 years old' then let me tell you something, I have the worst problem in the world. I'm a teenage werewolf. I was bitten when I was 5 years old, you can guess how scary it was. The transform isn't less painful then the bit, but I'm getting used to that with the time. However, not everything is bad. I know some boys, who don't care my quietness and my book wormness, or at least they don't care until they'll meet my other form. They will frick out when they'll see a wolf standing in front their eyes. Anyway their name is James Peter and Sirius. Each one and one of them got his own personality, and they're so different until it's amazing that they're friends. James really obsessed with Quidditch and he swear that one day he'll be a professional chaser. He really likes to make things bigger then what they really are, if all what he say is true, then he is better than any chaser that ever played and his family is richer then the UK president himself. But he has a good side, he's a very good friend and he'll always think about his friends first. Sirius is a totally pranker, he pranked me in the start of the year. It's surprising that he's in Gryffindor (Oops, forgot to mention, I'm from Gryffindor, the house of the brave in heart) since his from the Blacks, one of the pure-blood muggel-haters families that everyone in it get into Slytherin. He's much different than his family, or at least I hope. In his look he exactly the same but in his personality he's like the opposite from his family. Anyway he really hates to listen to the teacher, and really like to get in trouble. Though he's still popular. That's one of the reasons I don't understand our house mates. They really like him for somewhat reason, but he's losing us like, 50 points a week. Actually it's the total points I'm earning in the week. But, Go figure normal kids. Peter is very quiet, he believes in EVERYTHING! And when I say everything, I mean it. If I'll tell him I'm a gigantic monster from the moon, he will believe it! It's kind of everything I can tell about him for now, he's just too quiet. But they aren't the only ones who were friendly o me, I met a girl who also likes to read and she don't like to get in trouble. Her name is Lily. We're getting along very well. But I need to sleep, Sirius threw at me a pillow right now and told me to sleep.

Tomorrow full moon, oh no.

Remus J lupin, a teenage Werewolf.


	2. 3rd year

Dear diary,

I forgot about you, I'm so sorry! Two years passed since the last time I wrote here and it was kind of funny to see how everything changed in two years. I'm still a werewolf, not that there's a solution for that problem but, oh well. I'm now part of the Marauders; it's me, James, Sirius and Peter. In my 2nd years those stupid dummies wandered where am I going in the nights and followed me and McGonagall to the Whomping Willow. If McGonagall wasn't there, I would actually bit them! They are stupid, really really stupid, but they're still my friends. They didn't tell anyone about my 'furry problem' (this is how James calls it) and they stayed my friends. They even try right now to turn into animagus so I'll not be alone at full moons. I think it's very dangerous and stupid, but who can stop them? Anyway I discovered that James didn't lied about his quidditch skills. He's one of the best chaser I ever saw, and of course he's playing as the chaser in the Gryffindor team. We won last year thanks to him. Sirius didn't change a lot except his girls-thing. He asked out almost every girl that in Hogwarts, or at least in the third-fourth year, and guess what? Even one girl didn't reject him! Sometime I feel jealous because of him when I thinking about this girl I have a crush on her. She's from Ravenclaw and her name is Sara. She doesn't even know me, or at least no more than 'the Marauders book-worm'. I tried to change and stop reading for a change but I just can't. I wish I was stronger and braver like the others, because I'm a wimp. I don't even know why I'm in Gryffindor. but the girls thing isn't passing only on me and Sirius, it's also passing on James. I caught James while he was writing Lily with hearts in his notebook. After I told him I saw it he just said 'oh, yeah about that, don't tell to Sir okay? I'll tell him'. He did tell him and Sirius so laughed after it. James is lucky he didn't see his notebook. I don't know about Lily's feelings about James but I'm pretty sure she's hate Sirius. I meant it, she's so hate him. Most of it is because Sirius is her friend, Severus, enemy. And when I say Sirius's enemy I mean that Sirius always prank him with James. Actually its James that Severus hate so I guess that Lily hates him as well, we don't really talk about them so I'm not sure. Oh yeah Lily and I are friends, we always study together, James says I'm lucky but I think I'm pathetic, Sara don't know I'm alive. Right now only James know about my crush but I don't have a choice but to tell Sirius sometime, but it's not going to be anytime soon. I'm not so sure about Peter, he's the same quiet boy in the first year except that now he's like James's fangirl. He's getting excited from every little thing James is doing, it's scary. I think he learned from the girls that always after Sirius. Now that it thinks of it Lily hadn't been asked out by Sirius, maybe she rejected him and he didn't tell us? Because there's no way that Sirius will ignore Lily's beauty. And there's no way that Lily will agree to Sirius's begging's.

Full moon in a week, kill me!

Remus, a teenage werewolf.


	3. fourth year

Dear diary,

Yeah, once again didn't write. My life isn't interesting so much. Well right now I think I'm kind of depressed. Well, there's no reason why I shouldn't after all I've got nothing. In the last few weeks I just hanged around alone, or at least until I saw Lily and Severus talking. It's almost the same every day: Lily is waving to and I smile to her, then Severus is looking at me with a look of 'what do you want?!' and I'm trying to ignore him. Then the Marauders come, pushing me from their way (sometimes Sirius is whistle "you're lucky that Lily is here") and starting to bug Lily and Severus. Okay, let me start from the begging: now I'm in the fourth year. A month ago Lily asked me out (To hogsmeed) and without thinking I said yes. When I told it to Sirius James and Peter they were so angry, since she rejected James and he's trying to get her for almost a year and I'm now going out with her. I said "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot! I'll just tell her I can't go out with me! She'll understand!" But James said "No you idiot! She'll know it's me and she'll hate even more! Just go out with her, I don't care!"(May I add he said it in the common room? When Lily was in there? Yes, this guy is stupid) but he really cared. They didn't talk to me and sometimes I saw Sirius's 'let's prank him' smile to me. But I guess that James stopped him or something, or is it Peter? Naaa. The date wasn't the best and we agreed to just stay friends, but the Marauders didn't forgive me that easily. Until now, they didn't do anything to me. Except for this time that Sirius make my books explode. About Sara now, I told her. I can't believe I actually did it but she just ignored me. I'm just the happiest man in the world ha? If I only thought twice about what I'm saying…. I would still be one of the Marauders and I would still have a chance with Sara. Now that I think about it, Lily rejected Sirius but she asked me… at least one girl is attracted to me, too bad my best friend is in love with her, or at least my ex-best friend. But I have other things right now, studies! Next year is O.W.L year! Must work harder. I hope I'll be a prefect, and then Sirius will eat himself when he'll explode my book! '50 points from Gryffindor' '50 points for Gryffindor' yeah, it's works for me I think McGonagall will choose me from the boys, after all I'm the only one who actually doing his home works. But is it McGonagall that choosing? I wonder… oh well, I'll not know until I'll be a professor, IF I'll be a professor. I don't think I'll be. who wants a werewolf teacher? I wonder if I'll ever be able to get in here once again after I'll graduate. Right now there's three pillows on me, one from every, each and one from the Marauders. Is my writing so noisy? Then I guess I'll need to stop.

Full moon in four days, I hope the Marauders will forgive me until then

Remus Lupin, a lonely werewolf.


End file.
